Frontier
by Onyx Gallan
Summary: Adventure has always interested Flame. He longs to explore the Realm. And when he and his friends sneak out of their homeland, they embark on a journey like no other. Along the way, they travel to new exotic lands, encounter numerous obstacles and threats, and learn lessons that will shape their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Frontier **

Author's Note: Blyster and Shear belong to me. Flame and Ember belong to Insominac, Activision, and their respective owners.

**Chapter 1: Rendezvous**

Flame couldn't wait to leave Dragon Village behind. The young fire dragon wanted to depart from his home town and explore the Realm. It had been a dream that had been burning in his breast like an eternal flame. However, his parents refused to let him go. They warned him of the dangers that lurked beyond the town, but their warnings only increased his interest and excitement for adventure. Now that he had snuck out in the early hours of the morning, he would have the chance to wander the Realm and face those perils head on.

He smiled at the thought before he observed his surroundings. He stood on top of a hill, staring out at the emerald countryside. It extended for three miles before entering a dense forest to the south. The tall grass swayed gently in the cool breeze, glistening with dew drops. Above the grassland, the full moon hung in the purplish-blue sky. Its radiance drew in his gaze like the smile of an alluring maiden. The sight only made him happier and more impatient.

Flame knew he couldn't leave just yet because he was waiting for his friends. He told them of his idea to leave for a grand adventure three days ago. Blyster and Ember thought it a terrible. They argued that it was too dangerous to go wandering the Realm, but with much persuasion, Blyster and Ember agreed to the idea. _They know it's too good an opportunity to pass up_, Flame reasoned, _with treasure involved. _

He chuckled at the thought.

"Good to see you haven't lost your spirit for the journey, you red idiot," a sharp voice said.

Flame started with a yelp of surprise. He whirled around to see who it was. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed or heard any footfalls. A slender dragon with smooth scaly grey skin, polished horns, and lavender eyes walked up the hill towards him. Her face was set in a deep scowl. At the sight of the young female, Flame relaxed and offered her a friendly smile, but she didn't return it.

When she topped the hill, the gray dragon walked to Flame with graceful steps. Stopping a foot from him, she lifted a paw and delivered a lightning fast smack across his forehead. Flame yelped again and put a paw on his forehead, wincing at the slight pain.

"What was that for?" Flame growled.

"That's for convincing me to come along on this bone-headed trip," she replied.

Flame rubbed at his forehead, glaring at her.

"Well, you can always turn around and head home, Blyster."

"I could, but I have to make sure you don't get yourself killed. Also, I'm still interested in finding treasure…if there is any out there."

"Yeah, I bet you are. I can take care of myself though. I'm tough."

"Right…On your first hunt, you got lost in the northern woods and cried for help."

Flame grunted and looked away. He remembered the memory clearly, but he hated having someone bringing it up. "So what if I did? I was 10 years old when that happened."

"What about the time you got your head stuck in your mom's cookie jar?" Blyster asked, smirking.

Flame blushed in embarrassment, hating how his friend was perceptive and able to remember many things. He tried not to let it show, but Blyster noticed it. She reached out and patted his shoulder with a sleek paw, her expression softening.

"I'm just concerned about what could happen to us," she said. "There are many monsters and creatures in this world that bear ill will against us. If we are still going to do this, we need to understand risks and be careful."

Flame nodded in agreement. He knew there would be perils on this adventure. Blyster worried that they wouldn't return home. Flame shuddered at the solid possibility of death and injury, but he still ached for adventure no matter what happened.

"And don't forget our families will raise hell when they find out we are gone," Blyster added. "They will worry their heads off."

"I know, but I need to do this. I need to see what's out there. Don't you feel the same way?"

"I do, but I still enjoy my life here."

"Then stop worrying so much," Flame said, grinning at her. He grabbed at her shoulder and shook her vigorously. "Let's just try to have fun and let fate lead us where it may. Aren't you thrilled about this?"

"Ecstatic," Blyster muttered dryly.

"Woo-yeah! This trip will be awesome," a deep voice bellowed. It echoed through the grassland for miles and miles, filled with enthusiasm. Flame recognized that voice anywhere. A grin spread across his face. He turned to the source of the voice.

A behemoth of a dragon plodded uphill towards them. The dragon bore a bulky body, one that was sculpted with toned muscles, muscles built from constant training and exercise. He had forest green scaly skin, orange eyes, curled brown horns, and a light brown underbelly and wings. As he stomped up the slope, he bobbed his head and grinned at them.

Following the dragon was a slender pink dragon. She stepped uphill with difficulty, but she managed to make progress without much help. As she saw Flame, she gave a smile and hurried. Flame felt his heart flutter within his chest at the sight of his friend. It was a pleasure to have Ember travel with the adventuring party, even if she was easily scared and nervous.

"Good to see you made it, Shear." Flame smiled. "I thought you would've slept in."

"What? Me? No way! I wouldn't miss it for the world, buddy." Shear laughed, orange eyes glistening in the darkness. "Besides, it's about time we start travelling. I can't wait to bust some heads."

"Not if I get them first," Flame teased.

"Ha! You're on, buddy."

Shear playfully batted at the young fire dragon, but Flame ducked with a laugh and jabbed at his friend. Flame then turned his attention to Ember. "So, are you ready to go too?"

The pink dragon nodded slowly. "You'll protect me from all the scary monsters, won't you?"

"Of course. Just leave the fighting to me and Shear."

"That's right," Shear said, nudging Blyster. "You're in good paws. I'll protect you from anything that comes our way.

"Thanks, but I'm more than capable of watching my own hide," Blyster retorted, rolling her eyes. "You might be the one who needs saving, pal. I know how to fight."

"Please, babe, I'm able to handle whatever beasts come our way."

Blyster turned on him. Her lavender eyes narrowed to slits. Her lips curled into a snarl, one filled with anger and indignation. "Don't ever on your life call me babe," she warned in a voice sharp enough to slice through stone. Her tail lashed back and forth like a whip. At the sound of her voice, Shear flinched in surprise at her sudden reaction. He took a step back, raising both paws and smiling apologetically.

"Okay, okay, calm down."

"It's fine. Just…Just don't ever refer to me as babe, alright?"

"You got it, Blyster."

Flame chuckled at the sight of them. He then turned his gaze to the forest with an exuberant glint in his amber eyes. He smiled at the prospect of starting his grand adventure with his childhood friends. As he stood there, a warm body pressed against his side. Flame felt his heart quicken slightly at the touch and glanced to his right. Ember stood beside him, wearing a soft smile on her face.

Flame smiled back, thankful that she couldn't see his blush.

"Ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah…I'm just n-nervous."

"Try to relax if you can. This will be the best thing going for us. You'll see."

Ember nodded in agreement before looking to the southern forest in the horizon. Flame watched her for several seconds. He couldn't believe that they would have the chance to travel on their own. He wasn't going to let anything ruin it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flight & Forest Goblins **

Flame beat his wings hard to propel himself forward. Wind clawed at his face. Trees zipped by in a dizzying blur of green, gray, and brown. As he maneuvered through the forest with his friends following, he screamed with pure delight. Nothing was better than flying through the forest, dodging tree trunks and branches.

Flame enjoyed the continuous flight because he was free, free of chores, free of boredom, free of daily routines, and free of hassles. He savored wondrous moment as he twisted, turned, and ducked.

Shear shared in the freedom of flight also. The young bulky dragon bellowed with joy as he ducked under thick branches. In the blackness, his large orange eyes shimmered like two metallic rings. In those orbs shone a spirit of adventure, an audacious nature that one could admire and respect. While Shear flew through the forest, he performed his own stunts with a huge grin on his face.

Flame couldn't help but laugh at his friend's behavior. He had known Shear since they were hatchlings, and he found the earth dragon's demeanor uplifting and admirable. Shear had always been one who liked to fight, to play games, and to his brawn to solve any problem, big or small. Flame liked Shear could hold his own in a brawl and how he accomplished tasks. However, more than anything, Flame liked Shear because he was honest, loyal, and hardworking.

"Lower your voice, fool," Blyster hissed. "You want the whole forest to hear us. I don't want to be ambushed."

"We'll be fine," Shear replied coolly. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh…I don't know. Bandits, demons, monsters, ghosts, and imps—anything can happen to us, and you'd have to be really foolish or gutsy to make all that noise."

"So?"

"So? So shut your mouth before you get us killed!"

Shear frowned. He glanced at the grey dragon flying to his left, weaving through the trees. Flame saw that his friend wanted to argue that they were safe, but Shear fell silent and maintained a steady speed, turning his gaze forward.

The party traveled deeper and deeper into the southern forest. Trees constantly sprouted along the unmarked path, leading on and on like a labyrinth. Wind scratched at their scaly forms with invisible talons, as if attempting to persuade them to give up and return home, but the young dragons pressed onward.

After an hour of flying through the dark woodland, Flame led the group to a clearing where they could rest. Landing onto a fresh patch of grass, he scanned the area for any signs of danger. None presented itself before the group, but Flame double checked his environment to be certain. When he was satisfied, he gathered dry leaves and sticks into a neat pile, opened his maw, and blasted it with a small fireball. Within minutes, the pile burst into flame, sending forth waves of heat.

Content, Flame sat on his haunches. It felt pleasant to be out in the wilderness. He wanted to explore the outer world, and he would have the chance to do so. However, troublesome thoughts formed within his mind. How would his family react to his disappearance? When would the dragons in the village start searching for them? What would be the punishment for running away from home?

_No, _Flame shook his head. _I'm not going home yet. I'll have my adventure no matter what! _

He had wanted this since he first hatched from an egg. He wanted to see what lay beyond the gates of Dragon Village. That dream had burned deep down in his very heart like a piece of firewood, and he would live out his dream, if it was wrought with immeasurable perils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The forest goblins observed the young dragons from their lofty perches. The warty, scaly, muddy green creatures stood upon the boughs, watching them with disgust and rage. They had detected the dragons at the forest edge. They had become wary of these intruders, and they wouldn't allow these trespassers to continue.

The forest goblins chattered in low voices. They expressed their hatred towards the scaly creatures, wanting nothing more to kill them, but none dared to attack yet. The forest goblins stayed hidden within the dense canopies and waited for their leader to give the order.

One goblin clawed at the bark of his tree branch and growled. His vicious gray brown eyes focused on the resting creatures. His sharp teeth ground into each other in silent anticipation. He, as well as the others, wanted to rid their home of the intruders, one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm scared." Ember sat beside Blyster, her sky blue eyes darting about nervously. She pawed at her heart-shaped, golden locket, looking timid and small.

Flame knew that she was a dragon easily frightened and not adventurous, but he was glad to have her along. To him, it wouldn't be exciting without his friend. However, he felt terrible for luring her onto the trip with the idea of finding jewels and treasures along the way. If there was one thing the pink dragon couldn't resist, it was treasure.

To comfort her friend, the gray female draped a wing over Ember's back.

"It's alright, Ember," Blyster murmured. "If any creature attacks this camp, Flame, Shear, and I will protect you from harm."

"You will?"

"Absolutely, but if we are overwhelmed, you will have to fight back."

"But I'm a horrible fighter," Ember squealed. "I don't want to break a nail or a spine!"

"Well, you need to learn quickly if you plan on staying alive, _princess_. Besides, we have two strong handsome males to save us when things get rough, even if they can be boneheads."

"We're not boneheads!" Flame and Shear cried in unison.

"You two are boneheads for coming up with this crazy idea for a trip. And our parents are going to bash their skulls together when they discover we're not here."

"So? We're going to be adventurers," Shear replied, as if that explained everything. "Aren't you interested in finding out what lies out there?"

"I am, but I'm also interested in staying alive and not going insane." Blyster narrowed her lavender eyes. "Still, if we are going after adventure, we need to come up with plans in case things go wrong. Nothing prepares you for reality then the mind."

"Uh, guys," Ember began.

"Yeah, but instinct and brawn is better," Shear argued. "It helps you in any situation. Instinct is better, especially on an adventure."

"Uh, guys…There's…"

"Logic and reason is needed more than you know, you fool," Blyster snapped. "Instinct can put you in a horrible situation. It helps to act on gut feeling, but where would you be if you didn't think or reason?"

"Guys!"

"What is it?" Blyster and Shear yelled, turning to Ember.

Ember's gaze pointed upward to the tree canopies. Flame wondered what had caught the pink dragon's attention. Raising his head, he took a gander and felt his heart nearly skip a beat. Goblins dressed in leather armor and war paint leaped from branch to branch. Each goblin uttered a deafening screech as they descended to the ground. The forest goblins drew closer and closer, their howls growing louder. Each one carried sharpened sticks, clubs, and staves in their clawed hands.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Shear said with a grin.

Flame only shook his head at his friend and crouched into a defensive stance.


End file.
